Window boxes are in common use throughout the world for people living in apartments. The window box provides an occupant of an apartment with the opportunity to grow plants particularly flowers or vegetables in a box which is supported outside of the apartment on a windowsill or balustrade. The expression “window box” throughout this specification is intended to denote a box or receptacle which can be supported on any structure such as a wall, windowsill, balustrade or rail.
The typical window box is in the form or a rectangular box made from a variety of materials such as plastics materials, corrosion resistant metals and alloys, and earthenware. Various methods have been employed for attaching the window box to a structure. This includes use of mechanical fasteners such as screws and bolts, and brackets which are fastened to both the window box and the structure to which the window box is to be attached.
The present invention has its genesis in the consideration of alternate ways for fixing of a window box to a window. However embodiments of the resulting invention are not limited to use for a window box, but can be applied to other devices and apparatus, such as but not limited to, tables and clothes lines.